1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread tensioner in which a deflection of the thread takes place.
To produce a woven or knitted fabric, longitudinal threads (warp) and weft threads are required. The warp is produced on a winding apparatus which comprises a bobbin creel and a winding machine. Each warp thread is drawn off from a package, specifically "overhead". During this overhead draw-off, the threads are virtually without tension and have to be tensioned by thread tensioners, so that they can be wound in an orderly manner on the warp beam or the like.
2. Prior Art
Several thread tensioners are already known. However, these have disadvantages. The construction of the previously known thread tensioners is, as a rule, relatively complicated, because, in addition to braking means, they also have deflecting means. Such thread tensioners do not generate a constant tension in the thread, but this tension can change in an uncontrolled manner according to the circumstances prevailing in the thread tensioner. The upper limit of the tension attainable by means of the known thread tensioners is relatively low in terms of the threads handled nowadays. Thread tensioners of known construction cannot be miniaturized, this being necessary for the handling of very thin threads.
The object of the present invention is to specify a thread tensioner which does not have the disadvantages mentioned and which, moreover, also offers advantages.